1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum system with an elliptical cross-section and a helical expander. The drum system is used on textile finishing machines and subjects the processed fabric to beating and expanding actions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Some of the drums being used on textile finishing machines have a circular cross-section section and a helical expander structure. They perform an expanding process on the fabric by way of a constant rotating motion, but they do not have an impact effect. Drums, often called beater cylinders, subject the fabric to only a beating motion. They do not have expanding functions. They consist of small diameter cylinders located around a large diameter cylinder and they have beaters in the form of a spinning wheels (consisting of profiles similar to hollow tubes). There are also prior art structures that give volume and touch by subjecting the fabric to blowing and sticking by pneumatic and mechanical mechanisms.